To Lead A Griffin A Helping hand
by slytherin gal
Summary: IMPORTANT NOTE..MUST READ
1. Prologe

Lend a griffin a helping hand   
By   
  
Slytherin gal   
  
  
  
  
Prologe  
  
  
One dark night long ago a lone griffin was sitting on the curb of Privet Drive. It was 4 or 5 years since Harry Potter had been reported missing form the wizarding world, where many things were going so wrong. A very lager number of thing had happened in that time... Just as a car was about to turn onto the street the griffin took flight, it hovered there for a minute before plungeing to the ground, already unconcious before it hit the ground, unkonwing that it was being watched. There was a brght flash of light and a rutle of a cloak and both the griffin and its watcher where gone.  
  
  
This is the story of that griffin, its a lot strager then it seems.  
  
[ a/n short chaper but they'll be getting longer soon ] 


	2. The save

The Save   
  
  
  
Dark....  
  
Cold....   
  
Alone....  
  
  
I lifted my head to try to make secne I saw before me.   
  
Where was I?  
  
  
I stood up and wrapped my bird like wings around myself. As I looked around I saw that the walls were glowing an eerie gray. Wanting to know where I was I sniffed the air only to get a nose full an acid like smell mixed with the scent of death, it made me want to know where I was even more ( if that was possible). After a few minutes of thinking I thought I heard faint foot steps. Being the type of animal I was I tried to back up into the shadows. I must have done that too fast or hard because the next thing I did was let a cat-like yowl out of my beak. I was tied to the wall. I hit the cord a few times with the spikes on my tail but it didn't snap, I thought I was done for.   
  
  
  
There was a growl behind me , I froze in terror as I felt my courage leave me. Slowly I turned my heaad and sighed deeply, it was just a fox...A fox with a knife in its jaws! I reared back onto my hind legs with a roar, flapping my wings and swinging my spiked tail, the fox just sat there and rolled its eyes. It spit the knife out and nudged it my way, almost like a peace offering.We stared at each other for a while before something cut the scene short. I felt the eyes of another on me, when I tured I saw a young man running at me with a huge knife in his hands. The fox gave a ear pricing yowl ( maybe a war cry I still don't know ) but before it could move I felt the the knife cut into my face, The last thought I had before I passed out was ' I'm never gonna be able ta see out of my righ' eye again'...  
  
  
[ A/N So what do you think, if you don't get it now don't worry you will late on. ] 


	3. Wish and hope gone

Chap 2.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wish and hope gone   
  
What did I do to be to aponit my self of incompantince?  
  
Why won't you leave my alone ?  
  
And let me die in peace......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What happened.... all I remeber .... a cord , a fox, and .... and .. my eye... My thoughts went back to that fox, I felt like I knew it from somewhere, but I've been to so many places that if I had sa-  
  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a pain near my right eye, I winced and opened my remianing eye only to meet the eyes of that fox. Its feelings shone through them, betrayal, anger, sadness, pity, and a few others I couldn't name. How could a fox fell such things? For a moment we just stated at each other then it stalked off in an angry manner. I tilted my head and stared after it. Great just what I needed , to be lock up with some crazy fox...just peachy.... I looked around the room for the first time... I was..I was..i couldn't even think the name without panicing. I laid down on the floor and put my paws over my eyes, my tail thumping on the cold stone nerviously. This was the last place I wanted to be at the time, it brought back memories and not many of them were good. After a minute I heard a door open form behind me. So ?I took my paws off my face and turmed around. In the door was was the head master, he walked in slowly and was followed by the grim like form of Padfoot, who at me and whined. I closed my eyes I really didn't want to be there , not with thoose two. The headmaster sppoke first.   
  
" It's nice to see you again, I hope your well " His voice crackled, making him sound older then he really was.  
  
I mustard up my courage and spoke, well I studdered more then I spoke.   
  
"I c-could be b-better, s-sir"  
  
I looked at Dumbledore his eyes were as round as disc, while Sirius, while Sirius blacked out. I slowly padded over to him and tapped him with my paw, he came to alittle and took one lok at me before fainting again.   
  
" T-thats what always happens" I sighed " When I talk that is ..."  
  
The headmaster looked at me with a secrching gaze, I sat up on my hunches and tilted my head wondering what he could want. Suddenly he smiled . " Do you have any Idea how worried we were about you? Did you know that I went out looking for you?"   
  
" Well its looks like you found me" I muttered darkly.   
  
" Harry, even Hedwig was out looking " Dumbedore conutered   
  
I laid back down back down and looked up at him " please just let me be, just leave me alone"   
  
" Yha leave the bloody bastard " said a cold and cruel voice from the door, I looked only to see Ronald Weasly standing there a smirk on his face that could rival Draco Mlayfoy's.  
  
I took a closer look it felt like I had seen him a few minutes ago , then it hit me the fox! A hoot draged me out of my toughts. I looked at his sholder a big barn owl was siting on Ron sholder, it was looking at me with saddness in it big amber eyes . Odd its eyes reminded me of someone. Slowly I moved trows Ron with my belly on the ground and my tail between my legs. He glared at me and kicked me in the head kocking me out. The last thing I rembmered was someone petting my head and the voice of Hermoine Granger " Sorry Harry but its for the best...."  
  
  
  
[A/N soo what d'you think ? I have chapters 1-7 on paper I just gotta type 'em out. Plus Does any one wanna be my beta ? I really need one, tell me in a review Thanks   
  
Slyther Gal ] 


	4. IMPORTANT NOTEMUST READ

GO TO H.P. SLASHER FOR THE REST OF THIS STORY AND OTHERS. 


End file.
